


If the cat gets in the way: let it stay

by Meloisaz



Series: Romantic Comedy of Zed and Yasuo [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eles são tolos, Kuro is jealous, M/M, Yasuo is a good boyfriend, Yasuo is provocative, Zed believes that animals hate him, Zed is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloisaz/pseuds/Meloisaz
Summary: Zed cannot sleep with the feline's enigmatic pupils looking at him and will prove to Yasuo that Kuro is not a normal cat.However, maybe he is wrong.Relationship Zed/Yasuo.
Relationships: Zed/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Series: Romantic Comedy of Zed and Yasuo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	If the cat gets in the way: let it stay

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so basically I translated it through the spell checker.
> 
> Have fun reading, the world needs funny moments (Yasuo is a good boyfriend.)  
> Good reading and I wish you better days.

Zed was unable to sleep, not because Yasuo stole all the space on the futon with legs and arms outstretched, but because the fearless cat was staring at him with its indecipherable feline pupils. He cleared his throat trying to distract his mind from the enigmatic look.

Damn day Kayn found him and handed him over - he didn't hate animals, animals hated him and, Kuro, mostly. For this reason, he appeared every night to disturb his sleep with his bloody yellow eyes.

For Ionia! How could Yasuo sleep with this creature stuck to his head?

"Kuro, get out" He ordered, but was hit by a rude meow.

Kuro wanted war.

Zed made a decision: he would take the trouble-making and cheeky cat out of Yasuo's hair to avoid further inconvenience. However, he would try another dialogue. This time, said authoritarian.

"Kuro, go to the floor"

The cat raised its pointed ears, ignoring Zed's authority with its tail wagging meticulously. The tangled strands of Yasuo's hair moved together.

Kuro was basically an insulting.

Zed lost his temper and deliberately threatened him "You asked for kitten"

Zed got up to pick it up and when his hands grabbed the soft, supple body, Kuro meowed in stress. He regretted holding the fluffy cat the moment he felt its sharp claws pierce his arm.

Immediately, Zed dropped him on the floor and stepped on Yasuo's belly - it wasn't intentional, but what was done was done. He quickly pulled on the foot that crushed him.

At that time, Yasuo woke up with a jump from the futon and the frightened cat jumped along. Now, he found that his _two cats_ used their legs well.

"What the fuck, Zed!" Yasuo howled angrily, rubbing his battered abdomen. This must have hurt. Pretending disagreement, Zed pointed at the cat "Kuro"

Yasuo continued to massage the spot where Zed's footprint was present and his frown intensified. He raged "Next time you feel scared, take your feet off, stupid ninja!"

Zed cursed by sitting on the sulky futon: was very angry with Yasuo and Kuro. Yasuo grabbed the cat in his arms and led him out of the room and when he returned, Zed was still frowning.

 _Be patient._ He thought sitting down in front of him, poking his cheek. Upon feeling it, Zed pursed his lips and closed his eyes with inhuman strength. _For Ionia, what a crazy man._ Yasuo blinked scared.

He pulled Zed's arm back to lie down and immediately glimpsed the shallow scratch on his pale skin. Zed was so targeted that a small cut was prominent.

Now, Yasuo poked him in the rib to get his attention "Did he scratch you?" Asked with some amusement. "You really are not good with cats". Zed muttered in disgust, watching the damage on his skin "They hate me".

"Many people hate you. I hate you most of the day" Said provocatively. Yasuo would irritate Zed a little bit more. "Maybe I should _scratch_ you to make up for the lost years"

Zed opened his sharp eyes and pushed him back to the futon, pinning him over his body. He placed both hands next to Yasuo's head and whispered slyly brushing your lips over his. He ran the tip of his tongue over Yasuo's tasty mouth.

"You hate me?"

"Yea"

Yasuo felt Zed's breath so hot in his mouth that he felt like kicking and pulling him into a kiss. Zed rubbed his nose over his, asking arrogantly.

"Really?"

"Definitely"

Yasuo grabbed his neck and threw him on his back. He sat on his waist, pulling his injured arm at eye level. Zed raised his eyebrow at the dubious act: they had already had sex, so what would Yasuo gain by teasing him?

Yasuo licked the thin layer of blood from his arm to his elbow and kissed his libidinous wrist. Smiling he immobilized him.

"You taste bad"

Quickly, Zed wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him closer to him. He let out a perverted laugh that most of the time did not exist. Yasuo let his body sink over Zed and his hands roamed her spine in a delicious caress. He even felt ticklish.

Yasuo rested his chin on Zed's chest and heard him say disparagingly. A lie, of course.

"You also taste bad"

"Yes, of course"

That said, Zed pulled Yasuo's head to play with him a little, if he lost sleep, he would take the opportunity to steal Yasuo's too. He kissed his neck watching him lift his chin for more caresses.

Zed purred by running his lips over the heated skin and took the opportunity to leave some marks on his body - if Yasuo complained, he would be generous and give him his handkerchief to cover them.

"Good?" Asked politely.

"Yea"

Zed curved the corner of his lips and pushed Yasuo's hair aside. He nibbled on his ear and shoulders and sniffled, dragging his nose across exposed skin.

In response, Yasuo held his cheek by thrusting the tip of his little finger into his ear to tickle him. Zed smiled slightly: it was pleasant.

He kissed Yasuo's shoulder and then sucked his neck until it was marked. Scolding, Yasuo hit his forehead with a grunt.

"Calm"

Zed ignored it vehemently, deciding to deepen the caresses. He dropped his hands from his back to Yasuo's legs covered by the fabric and ran his nails lightly scratching his thigh and up to his buttocks.

Yasuo bent his knees as he felt Zed's hands tuck into his pants, squeezing his ass tightly. He looked at Zed for a brief moment and saw him smiled.

He blinked, thinking he saw a mirage: Zed's sincere smile existed and was real. His mind froze and he frowned in bewilderment. This particularly worried him: it was better when Zed snarled than when he smiled. Suspicious, sat down. Something didn't seem right.

Zed looked at him confused and asked.

"All right?"

Yasuo returned it.

"All right?"

The two of them seemed lost in this incomprehensible dialogue. Zed opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent and Yasuo shrugged and went back to lie on top of him.

They tried to forget the weirdness by going back to their erotic caresses. Everything felt right until Zed felt something sneak up on his leg and little paws crawled over him, scraping the fabric of his pants. Sat up abruptly looking at his calf, but there was nothing there. Yasuo followed his narrow gaze and asked curiously.

"What are you looking for?"

Zed went silent feeling the place next to him in search of the cat. At that moment, Yasuo turned his head around the room looking for something that deserved Zed's attention, but everything was normal.

Quickly, Zed turned Yasuo's torso from side to side trying to get clear images of the environment. He knew that Kuro was hiding somewhere in that room.

Yasuo blinked, totally absorbed.

"What the hell! What are you looking for?"

"The cat"

"Again?!"

Zed shouted impatiently.

"Kuro is here!"

"Kuro is in the kitchen"

"No, he is not"

Yasuo snorted in stress, crossing his legs around Zed. How the hell was he like that for a simple animal!? Zed was sick. Yasuo spoke trying to bring his lucidity.

"I left him there"

Zed grunted, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him back to the futon. He got up furiously in search of the cat.

Yasuo blinked astonished.

"For real? Are you afraid of cats? For God!" Zed looked at him violently and Yasuo claimed. "Kuro has been with us for over six months. You took it"

Zed countered with a snarl.

"Kayn caught him!"

"What does it matter? It's just a animal"

"He doesn't look at you like he looks at me" Zed narrowed his eyes and crouched down to look under the wardrobe. He sounded menacing. "Kuro is not a normal cat"

Yasuo took a deep breath and decided to do what he should have done a few minutes ago: he pulled Zed by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Many curses were left on the short path.

Yasuo pointed to the cat sleeping over the sink. Wait! Did Kuro like humid places? This was weird.

"See? there is nothing there. Now stop being ..." _Crazy, crazy, disturbed, insane,_ _sick_ , _homicidal ..._ He had many adjectives to name him, but an aggressive growl and fingers digging into his shoulders were enough to make him give up.

Instead, murmured tolerantly.

"I hate ninjas"

Zed mumbled something intelligible looking satisfied, and this time, Yasuo is the one who was dragged back to the room.

When he got in front of the door, Zed shoved Yasuo inside to take a last look at the kitchen and make sure the cat wouldn't enter. He came back and closed it on the latch.

Upon entering, Yasuo was waiting for him standing with his arms crossed, seeming to make fun of himself. Most annoying and insolent creature like it didn't exist and if it did they haven't been introduced yet.

Yasuo gasped shaking his head and tucked himself into the covers trying to get a fair sleep. However, the bad luck was with him: Zed started to shake his legs in stress and that was driving him crazy.

"Stop, Zed" Yasuo warned with a throbbing head.

"No"

 _Kill him at dawn, Yasuo._ He thought trying to calm down.

Zed increased the annoying rhythm of his legs and the futon jerked with each push. Yasuo breathed, inhaled, gasped and gave up. He threw patience to the bottom and threw himself on Zed, grabbing his leg aggressively.

Yasuo shouted.

"Shit I need to sleep!"

"Then shut up!"

It was the last straw.

The two started a fight of kicks and jerks: Zed twisted Yasuo's spine, pinning his face to the floor, and Yasuo punched his rib by turning his neck to the side.

They would continue like this for a long time, however Yasuo stopped abruptly: his eyes widened and he opened his mouth gaping. In that moment, Zed saw what Yasuo saw.

Automatically, Zed pulled Yasuo behind him trying to protect him from the deformed figure on the wall. He materialized his shadows in order to attack the invader.

However, Yasuo did not seem to want to collaborate with him, because he burst out laughing loudly when he saw him draw his blades for a possible war. Yasuo punched Zed's shoulders with a mocking smile.

"What the hell!" Zed growled angrily when he felt Yasuo hug him by the neck pulling him down. "Insolent shit"

Yasuo said mockingly; too excited to offend you. "It's just a cat"

"Say that when you have his claws on your ugly face"

Yasuo could hit back, but the situation was too comical and he could live that moment for a thousand years. The leader of the dreaded Order of Shadows battling a cat? That's ridiculous.

Zed snorted when he realized the cat was meowing after affection. He saw Kuro crawl over to Yasuo rubbing his head on his leg.

Yasuo stopped laughing holding the animal in his lap and Zed immediately turned away, not out of fear, but out of precaution. Yasuo mocked cynically.

"See? Just a cat"

Okay, Yasuo could have won this one: Kuro was not a demonic feline nor did he walk through walls, he had just forgotten to close the windows of the house, so Kuro went in and out when he wanted to. It may have been your mistake, but it was undeniable: the animals didn't like him.

After that, Kuro slept wrapped in Yasuo's hair and stopped staring at Zed with his indecipherable eyes. He seemed to have been "forgiven" by the animal.

Zed would never tell Yasuo, but he could get used to this _peculiar view._

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Thanks for reading, love. <3  
> A friend helped me fix it: I was lost because I am new to the platform.  
> I hope you enjoyed this ship, as I intend to expand it. * Excited *  
> I wish better days.


End file.
